In recent years, mobile communication devices such as mobile telephones have become increasingly widely used for applications such as video calling and internet browsing. To cope with the resulting need for improved services, such as higher data transfer rates, new standards have been periodically introduced. Recently, the Long-Term Evolution LTE standard has been developed to provide next-generation mobile communications networks and devices.
The LTE standard allows both Frequency-Division Duplexing (FDD) and Time-Division Duplexing (TDD) to be used in the same LTE network. There is currently only very limited support for a mobile device to operate with different support for a capability in the different modes. To indicate the dual-mode capabilities to the network therefore, various methods have been proposed. In one prior art solution only those capabilities common to both modes are transmitted.